make_it_to_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
The universally easy way off Earth.
ON THE MOST BASIC of concepts: It has to be as easy as making 3 polygonal magnets interact with the computer polygon generations of the whole universe. Meaning that to activate the universal 3 polygons in 1 program and to multiply this 3 times and make the computer link with the 3 magnetic and "real Polygons" by shifting the magnetic data of the polygonal universe so that the resulting link of the 1 program with 3 polygon positions as the highest accuracy of magnetic power with the 3 magnetic polygons (that exist in our real world) could define the amount of exact relationships of magnetic force by making the universal program into 3 positions like a triangle that locate the 3 REAL MAGNET POLYGONS and the change of the difference between them accesses the force of the universes magnetic summation.So that the computer works out any magnetic anomalies in the space close to a spaceship and then works out their magnetic value and makes the necessary alterations in the polygon computer program to align to the 3 values and may then change the polygonal solid magnetic dics to control the vechicle or use the computer to alter it's position.There are many types of magnetic fields. The solar wind for example.The Earth has it's own coronal field and riding on these magnetic detials from star to star would be as easy as programing. That the science of the anti gravity concepts of star wars exist in our minds every time we see the millenium falcon displace beyond light speed and it ability to float right of the ground without any propellers. This makes us wonder if there is some ancient universal law or one that develops along the lines of "follow my reasoning",and that we are getting somewhere. and at some stage we humans will start to use floating technologies to build anything our minds have been in contact with and define them as having the function to levitate so that we can move easily from here to there and do so with the universe open for our use. Because , who would not use levitation to displace to another planet ,and to do so with the "adventurous spirit" of our previous generations, and their dreams of it. To do so gives more than just the ability to get to the place your going to, without wastage of energy, low cost, and effective, as a means to bargain with others and the ability to have, a newer addition to the representations of the FAMILY DREAM of a house.It has to do with having more to say on the issues of the "many" in space ,and decide freely on the facts of the politics of the universe. So that being among the "few", becomes, being among the many, that take sight of this great and wonderful universe as our fights or flights of fancy and the development of some power that answers your call to adventure. The concept of keeping anything ,no matter how large in space. To make it obey the commands of the weight to seem like no weight at all and to see this infront of you as your spaceship or place of living may not be so far away. To have this explained in terms of physics as the first collective volume of levitating spaceships will develop the first level gravity uses , because the levitation uses gravity in space, not zero gravity. So that the generation 2 levitational spaceships and objects will develope the square of gravity in space and the 3rd generation levitators will develop the gravity cube in space. Meaning that we will have the power inherent in the whole gravity cube of the Earth wherever we go with our levitating spaceships as they will be connected to the gravity cube centers in outer space as the "way of prosperity" of those who venture outwards and need the comfort of artificial cubic way stations. from Wikipedia date 2017 sep 08 Anti-gravity also known as non-gravitational field is an idea of creating a place or object that is free from the force of gravity. It does not refer to the lack of weight under gravity experienced in free fall or orbit, or to balancing the force of gravity with some other force, such as electromagnetism or aerodynamic lift. Anti-gravity is a recurring concept in science fiction, particularly in the context of spacecraft propulsion. Examples are the gravity blocking substance "Cavorite" in H. G. Wells' The First Men in the Moon and the Spindizzy machines in James Blish's Cities in Flight. In Newton's law of universal gravitation, gravity was an external force transmitted by unknown means. In the 20th century, Newton's model was replaced by general relativity where gravity is not a force but the result of the geometry of spacetime. Under general relativity, anti-gravity is impossible except under contrived circumstances.123 Quantum physicists have postulated the existence of gravitons, a set of massless elementary particles that transmit the force, and the possibility of creating or destroying these is unclear. "Anti-gravity" is often used colloquially to refer to devices that look as if they reverse gravity even though they operate through other means, such as lifters, which fly in the air by moving air with electromagnetic fields.45 The Millenium falcon lifting off.